Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Supernatural und der jüngere Bruder von Dean Winchester. Er ist ein Jäger genau wie sein Vater John und sein Bruder Dean und er ist auch ein Men of Letters. Eigentlich wollte er ein normales Leben führen und studieren, wie ein normaler Junge in seinem Alter. Seit seine Freundin aber von einem Dämon getötet wurde ist er, wie in seiner Jugend schon, mit seinem Bruder unterwegs die unterschiedlichsten Wesen zu jagen. Als Sam genau 6 Monate alt war, starb seine Mutter an seiner Baby-Krippe an einem Brand. Dean rettete Sam vor dem Brand. Es ist verwunderlich, dass Sam es so lange auf reisen aushält, da er Fast Food Essen nicht einmal verträgt. Persönlichkeit Sam ist in der Regel freundlich, einfühlsam, intelligent und unabhängig, kann aber auch stur und arrogant sein. Sam ist im Gegensatz zu Dean nachdenklicher und viel gewissenhafter, weshalb er in ihrer Beziehung oft die Rolle der "Stimme der Vernunft" übernimmt. Sam scheint den Zwanghaften Drang zu haben alles Perfekt zu organisieren, weshalb er von seinen Bruder thumb|358px|Sams Polizeiakte als übertrieben zimperlich dagestellt wird. Er scheint weniger Alkohol zu konsumieren als Dean und ernährt sich auch gesünder. Aufgrund seiner Intelligenz, übernimmt er oft die Recherche bei den Jobs die er und Dean machen und ist Organisator für neue Fälle. So erkennt er schneller Zusammenhänge als Dean und scheint ein umfangreiches Wissen über das Übernatürliche zu haben, was Dean dazu veranlasste ihm ein "wandelndes Lexikon" zu nennen. Trotz ihrer Streitereien, hat Sam als Kind immer zu Dean aufgesehen (was wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hatte, dass Dean sowohl die Rolle des Vaters als auch die von der Mutter übernehmen musste) und kennt ihn besser als jeder andere auf der Welt. Im Laufe der Serie übernimmt Sam einige Charaktereigenschaften seines Bruders. Als Dean in der Hölle war führte er so ziemlich den selben Lebensstil. Er fürchtet sich vor der "finsteren" Seite in ihm. Zeit ohne Seele In der 6. Staffel verliert er seine Seele und damit auch seine frühere Persönlichkeit. Er wird komplett emotionslos und sagt Dean sogar ins Gesicht, dass er ihm völlig egal ist. Dies wird auch bewiesen in Vampire weinen nicht, wo Sam zulässt dass ein Vampir Dean zu einem seinesgleichen macht. Sam behauptete, dass seine Seelenlosigkeit auch Vorteile hätte. So musste er weder schlafen noch essen, hatte eine höhere Schmerzgrense und konnte Veritas die Göttin der Wahrheit, ins Gesicht lügen. Um die Hälfte der sechsten Staffel bekommt er seine Seele jedoch zurück. Aufgrund seines Mangels an Emphatie für andere, war die seelenlose Version von Sam mit einem gefährlichen Soziopahten zu vergleichen. Fähigkeiten Sam bekam besondere Fähigkeiten durch den gelbäugigen Dämon der ihm als Kind Dämonenblut injiziert hatte. Da durch bekam Sam Visionen davon wie Menschen durch Dämonen sterben diese Fähigkeit ist sehr nützlich um die Menschen zu retten aber meistens kamen Dean und Sam zu spät um sie zu retten. Seit dem Azazel vernichtet ist haben die Fähigkeiten von Sam nachgelassen. Als Dean in die Hölle kommt verbündet Sam sich mit Ruby sie bringt ihm bei wie er seine Fähigkeiten dazu einsetzen kann die Dämonen direkt wieder in die Hölle zu schicken und können so die meisten Menschen die besessen waren retten. Visionen / Vorahnungen Sam Vorahnungen begannen etwa sechs Monate vor Jessicas Tod. Zunächst traten diese Visionen nur auf als Sam schlief, doch später in 1.14 Albtraum bekommt er eine Vision, wärend er wach ist. Sam kann seine Visionen nicht steuern und bekommt immer Kopfschmerzen wenn sie Auftreten. Sam und Dean denken anfangs, er hätte nur Visionen weil der Gelbäugigen Dämon es so will. Vorkommen (in chronologischer Reihenfolge): ''' *Etwa sechs Monate bevor Jessica stirbt, träumt Sam wie sie an der Decke genagelt verbrennt. *Sam hat eine Schlaf Vision in der die neuen Bewohner der Winchester Hauses von einem Geist heimgesucht werden. *In der Episode Albtraum bekommt Sam mehrere Visionen: *Sam bekommt als erstes ein Schlaf Vision wie Max Millers Vater stirbt. *Seine erste Wach Vision bekommt er kurz vor den Tod, von Max' Onkel. *Sam hat eine Wach Vision von Max' Mutter, wie sie stirbt. *Sam hat eine Wach Vision in der Dean stirbt. *In 1.21 Die Erlösung bekommt Sam eine Vision, in der eine junge Mutter von Azazel getötet wird. *Sam hat in Simon hat gesagt... Wach und Schlaf Visionen von zwei anderen Telephaten. *In 2.09 Croatoan hat Sam Schlaf Visionen in dem Dean einen jungen Mann namens Duane Tanner erschießt. Telekinese Seine Telekinese Eigenschaften erlangte er erstmals in Albtraum. Dort wird Sam von Max Miller in einem Schrank eingesperrt. Kurze Zeit später hat Sam eine Wach-Vision in der Max Dean tötet. Sam wird daraufhin wütend und schieb den Schrank mit bloßer Gedankenkraft auf. in späteren Folgen, versucht er diese Fähigkeit zurück zu erlangen, was ihm jedoch misslingt. Erst als er von Ruby mit Dämonenblut gefüttert und trainiert wird, manifestiert sich diese Eigenschaft wieder. '''Vorkommen: *Sam bewegt einen Schrank, in welches er gefangen ist. *Schleudert Alastair durch ein Friedhof, nachdem er bewieß, dass er gegen Alastairs eigene Telekinese-Kräfte immun ist. *Sam nutzt seine Fähigkeit um Lilith durch einen Raum zu werfen. *Sam wirft einen Dämon quer durch ein Motelzimmer, nachdem er sein Heißhunger auf Dämonenblut stillte. Exorzismus Sam konnte Dämonen durch schiere Willenskraft dazu zwingen, ihre Hüllen zu verlassen. Zunächst verursachte diese Fähigkeit bei Sam starke Kopfschmerzen sowie Nasenbluten, aber mit der Zeit schaffte er es Dämonen auch ohne diese Nebenwirkungen auszutreiben. Vorkommen: *In Lazarus erhebt sich erfahren wir, dass Sam Dämonen austreibt indem er seine flache Hand ausstreckt und sie mit seinen Gedanken dazu zwingt, ihren Körper zu verlassen. Diese Eigenschaft wurde ihm von Ruby beigebracht. *In Metamorphose beobachtet Dean wie Sam einen Dämon austreibt. Nach einem Streit zwischen den beiden, verspricht Sam seine Fähigkeiten nie wieder anzuwenden. *Sam bricht das Versprechen in Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester, wo er Samhain austreibt. *In Die Wiederkunft versucht Sam einen Dämon auszutreiben, der Jimmy Novaks Familie angreift. Allerdings ist er zu schwach dafür und es bleibt bei dem Versuch. Später vertreibt Sam einen Dämon aus Jimmys Frau Amelia aus, kurz nachdem er einem anderen Dämon am Hals biss und sein Blut aussaugte. *In Blutiger Valentinstag gibt sich Sam seinen verlangen nach Dämoneblut hin. Immunität Sam ist Immun gegen viele Dämonenangriffe und kann auch der Macht anderer Besondere Kinder widerstehen. *Sam ist sowohl immun gegen die Kräfte von Andrew Gallagher, als auch von die seines Zwilingsbruders Ansem Weems. *Sam ist immun gegen einem Dämonischen Virus das nur durch Blutkontakt verbreitet werden kann. *Nachdem Dean von Höllenhunden getötet wird, lässt Lilith ein Blitzlicht in ihrer Hand explodieren (so wie sie es auch in Kriegsrecht tat). Dieser Blitz hätte eigentlich Sam töten sollen, doch nachdem das Licht erlicht, wird offenbart, dass er völlig unversehrt ist und anscheinend gegen Liliths Macht immun ist. *Er ist auch in der Lage Samhains Kräften zu widerstehen. *Sam hat bewiesen, dass er gegen Alastairs Telekinese-Fähigkeiten ebenfalls immun ist. *Lilith selbst sagte zu ihm, dass er immun gegen ihre Kräfte sei und hat ihn deshalb einen Deal vorgeschlagen. Tötung und Folter Wenn er gunug Dämonenblut konsumiert hat, ist Sam in der Lage Dämonen nicht nur auszutreiben, sondern auch zu töten. Wenn Sam einen Dämonen tötet, leuchten sie von innen heraus, so wie wenn sie von dem Colt erschossen oder von Rubys Messer erstochen werden. Alastair zu töten gelang ihm mit leichtigkeit, jedoch erforderte es ihm eine Menge an Konzentration um Lilith zu besiegen. Sam war auch in der Lage, mit Gedankenkraft, Dämonen große Schmerzen zu zufügen. Übersinnliche Wahrnehmung Sam hatte eine Art 6. Sinn entwickelt das ihm erlaubte, die Präzens des übernatürlichen zu spüren. Vorkommen: *In Zu Hause war Sam in der Lage, sowohl einen Poltergeist als auch den Geist seiner Mutter zu spüren. *In Während ich starb... konnte Sam Deans Geist wahrnehmen. Geschichte Sams Kindheit und Leben als Jäger In der Nacht, in der auch seine Mutter, Mary starb, flößte der gelbäugige Dämon ihm Dämonenblut ein. Das hat ihm bestimmte Fähigkeiten verliehen, die sich anfangs auf Visionen beschränkten. Sehr viel "Kindheit" hatte Sam leider nicht, da John Winchester, sein Vater, nach Mary's Tod sehr auf Rache aus war, hatte Sam und sein Bruder Dean nie ein normales Leben. Beide wurden wie Krieger erzogen, so bekam Sam bereits als kleines Kind eine Pistole (siehe zitat). Im Alter von 6 Jahren wird Sam in Deans Obhut gelassen während John auf die Jagd geht. Als Dean sich langweilt verschwindet er und lässt Sam in den Motel zurück. Später bricht eine Shtriga ins Haus ein und greift Sam an, doch John, der inzwischen zurückgekehrt war, verjagd das Wesen. Im Alter von 8 Jahren sind Sam und Dean wieder allein. Diesesmal ist es Heiligabend. Bis zu diesem Alter glaubte Sam noch, ihre Mutter sei bei einen Autounfall gestorben und weißt nicht, das John ein Jäger ist. Als Sam Johns Tagebuch findet, fragt er Dean ob das, was im Tagebuch steht auch wirklich real ist. Dean bestätigt daraufhin, die existenz von übernatürlichen Wesen und erzählt Sam auch, dass ihr Vater ein Monsterjäger ist. Am selben Abend schenkt Sam Dean ein Amulett, um ihn seine dankbarkeit dafür zu zeigen, dass er immer ehrlich zu ihm war. Erst in dieser Folge wird klar, dass Sam und Dean schon als Kinder ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander hatten. Im Alter von 11/12 Jahren wird Sam für 2 Monate zu Bobby geschickt, während John auf der Jagd ist und Dean ins Camp Sonny geschickt wird. Im selben Alter verbrachte er Thanksgiving mit der Familie seiner Freundin. Sam meinte es sei schöner gewesen als die Thanksgivings die er mit Dean und John verbrachte, da Dean und er lediglich einen Eimer Chicken Wings bekommen würden, während ihr Vater auf der Couch einschlief. Im Alter von 12 gewinnt Sam eine Division Championship Fußball-Trophäe, die er Jahre Später in Johns Lagerhalle wieder findet. Etwa in dem Alter, begann er auch zu jagen. Mit 13, am 4. Juli 1996, sprängen Sam und Dean ein paar Feuerwerkskörper auf einem Feld, obwohl es ihr Vater verboten hatte. Laut Dean hätten sie das Feld fast niedergebrannt. Als Sam 14 ist jagen er, Dean und John im Sommer einen Werwolf. Travis behauptet Sam wäre rund 15 ein Mathlete (Teilnehmer amerikanischer Mathematik-Wettbewerbe) an seiner Schule gewesen. Mit 15 erforscht Sam in der Bibliothek Bücher über Kitsunen. Gleichzeitig leitet er alle brauchbaren Informationen an Dean und John weiter, die hinter einer Kitsune her sind. Hierbei kann man sehen, dass Sam auch schon früher die Recherchen übernommen hat. In der Bibliothek trifft Sam auch die hübsche Teenagerin Amy Pond. Beide verlieben sich schnell in einander und Sam bekommt von ihr seinen ersten Kuss. Später stellt sich heraus das Amy, die Tochter der Kitsune ist, die John und Dean jagen. Amy entscheidet sich schnell gegen ihre Mutter und tötet sie sogar um Sams Leben zu retten. Später trennten sich ihre Wege, damit John und Dean Amy nicht finden konnten. Irgendwann (als Teenager vermutlich) lief Sam weg und zog für 2 Wochen nach Flagstaff, Arizona um Zeit für sich zu haben. Er hatte sogar einen Hund namens Bones. Während Sam seinen Spaß hatte, bekam Dean von John gehörigen Ärger, da er nicht auf Sam aufpassen konnte. Davon erfährt Sam jedoch erst ein paar Jahre später. In Episode 7.14 Es... sind schon wieder Clowns erwäht Dean, dass er Sam oft beim Kinderfreizeitpark Plucky Pennywhistles Magical Menagerie abgestellt hat, während er mit Mädchen ausging. Dies würde auch erklären warum Sam solche angst vor Clowns hat. Später, als er 18/19 war, wollte er ein normales Leben führen. Also verließ er seine Familie (laut Sam hat John gesagt er solle gehen aber nie wieder zurück kommen) und ist nach Standford gegangen. Er wollte studieren und lernte mit 20 seine Freundin Jessica kennen. Zwei Jahre später starb Jessica jedoch auf die selbe Art und Weise wie Mary damals. Also machte Sam sich auf, mit Dean den Dämonen zu töten, der Jessica tötete. Auftritte Staffel 01 Sam ist 22 und dabei der Juristischen Fakultät bei zutreten, als Dean unerwartet in seiner Wohnung in Palo Alto auftaucht. Die beiden haben seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Aber ihr Vater ist thumb|Sam schaut zu wie Jess stirbtverschwunden und Dean fragt nach Sams Hilfe. Nach einem Wochende des Suchens, kehrt Sam in die Wohnung zurück, nur um festzustellen, dass Jess auf die gleiche weise wie seine Mutter getötet wurde. Vor Rachesucht ergriffen, machen sich Sam und Dean auf den Weg, um ihren vermissten Vater zu finden, damit sie gemeinsam den Gelbäugigen töten zu können. Während John verschwunden ist, Kontaktiert er die Jungs damit sie für ihn, neue Mission erfülllen. Die Jungs bekämpfen auf ihren Weg, Kreaturen wie die Frau in Weiß, dem Wendigo, die Legende der Bloody Mary und Formwandler. Während der Serie beginnt Sam, Hellseherische und Telekinetische kräfte zu entwickeln. In Bloody Mary zum Beispiel erfährt man, dass Sam von Jessicas Tod träumte, Monate bevor es passierte. Anfangs ist Sam besessen davon, Jessicas Mörder zu finden, bis Dean ihm klar macht, was ihr wahrer Familien Auftrag ist; "Menschen retten, das Böse Jagen. Das Familien Geschäft!" Das Staffelfinale endet mit Sam, Dean und John, die nach einem Zusammenstoß mit dem Dämon flüchten. Der Gelbäugige Dämon lässt nach den zusammenstoß John und Dean schwer verletzt zurück und nun liegt es an Sam sie zu retten. Er nimmt den Impala und fährt damit davon, auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus werden sie jedoch von einem Lastwagen angefahren, was zu massiven Schäden an den Impala und den Winchester Jungs führt. Staffel 02 Am Anfang der zweiten Staffel, nimmt Sam eine aktivere Rolle bei der Jagd. Er erzählt Dean, dass ihr Vater das von ihm gewollt hätte. Kurz vor dem Ende der 1. Staffel, erfuhr Sam dass der Gelbäugige Pläne mit ihm hätte, was für Pläne es sind, ist jedoch noch unbekannt. Dean und Sam treffen sich mit drei Personen die früher mal mit John befreundet waren: Ellen Harvelle, ihre Tochter Jo und ihren Computer-Genie Assistenten, Ash. Sie untertützen die Brüder bei der Jagd. In laufe der Staffel trifft Sam auf andere "Besondere Kinder", die ähnliche Eigenschaften besitzen wie er. In Simon hat gesagt, zeigt Sam Immunität gegen Andy Gallaghers Macht der Gedanken Kontrolle. Er ist auch Immun gegen den Schwefel Virus in 2.09 Croatoan. In 2.10 Gejagt erfährt Sam, was sein Vater kurz vor seinen Tod, zu Dean gesagt hatte: Dean soll auf Sammy aufpassen, doch wenn es ihm nicht gelinge, müsste er ihm warscheinlich töten. Nun ist Sam davon überzeugt, dass er so viele Menschen wie möglich retten müsse, um sein Schicksal (was immer es auch seien könne) zu ändern. In 2.11 Spielsachen bittet er Dean betrunken, ihm zu töten falls er die Seite wechseln sollte. Schweren Herzens verspricht Dean ihn diesen gefallen zu tun. In 2.13 Haus der Heiligen, hat Sam eine Vision von dem er denkt, ein Engel hätte ihm dazu auserwählt, jemand böses zu töten. Der Engel wird jedoch später als der Geist von Thomas Gregory aufgedeckt. Wir erfahren in dieser Episode, dass Sam gläubisch ist und regelmäßig betet. In 2.14 Unter einem schlechten Stern wird Sam von einem Dämon namens Meg besessen. Während seiner besessenheit, tötete er den Jäger Steve Wandell und griff Jo an und er hatte Dean angeschossen, und verprügelt. In 2.20 Wie es ist und wie es niemals sein sollte, wird Dean von einem Dschinn in eine Traumwelt versetzt, in der weder er noch Sam jagen und Sam mit Jessica verlobt ist. thumb|left|308px|Sam und MadisonIm ersten Teil des Staffelfinales, Der Sturm bricht los (1), wird er in eine verfluchte und verlassende Stadt in South Dakota mit anderen Menschen wie ihm Teleportiert. Zu Sams Überraschung zeigt sich, dass er als Baby mit Dämonenblut gefüttert wurde und seine Mutter wusste wer der Dämon war. Der Gelbäugige Dämon hetzt alle aufeinander los und sie fangen an sich gegenseitig umzubringen, Sam und ein Soldat namens Jake schaffen es noch bis in die Endrunde, des Spiels des Gelbäugigen. Sam wird von Jake erstochen und stirbt in Deans armen, nach dem er mit Bobby zur Hilfe kommt. Jake entkommt. In der zweiten Episode, des Staffelfinale, macht Dean einen Deal mit einem Kreuzungsdämon. Er verkauft seine Seele und bekommt dafür ein Jahr, im Ausstausch um Sams Leben. Sam wusste nicht, was passierte während er starb und an erster Stelle ist er sich garnicht bewusst gewesen, dass er getötet wurde. Im folgenden Kampf gegen den Dämon, erschießt Sam Jake um zu verhindern, dass er das Teufelstor öffnet um eine Dämonen Armee zu entfesseln und feuert dabei über 10 Kugeln auf Jakes Körper ab. Dies ist das erste Mal, dass Sam jemanden tötet der kein Dämon oder ein Monster war und er anschienend, keine Reue dabei zu zeigte. Sam schießt leider zu spät, weshalb das Höllentor doch noch geöffnet wird. Bevor Dean ihm erschießt, fragt der Gelbäugige Dämon ihm, ob er sich sicher sei, dass das was er zurück brachte, auch der 100% reine Sam Winchester sei, aber ob er recht damit hatte, wurde nie richtig bewiesen. Sam findet heraus, das er tot war und erzählt Dean er hole ihn aus dem Deal raus, egal was es ihm koste. Staffel 03 Während der drittten Staffel ist es Sams streben, eine Lücke in Deans Vertrag zu finden. Für eine Weile ist er freundlich und liebevoll zu Dean, obwohl ihn sein selbstmörderisches und hedonistisches verhalten stört. Sam versucht alles um Deans schicksal zuändern und beschwört dafür sogar den Kreuzungsdämon und erschießt ihn mit dem Colt. Dies zeigt jedoch keinerlei wirkung da inszwischen ein anderer den Vetrag hat. Er erhält ungewollte Hilfe von den Dämon Ruby, die ihm zeigen will, dass nicht jeder Dämon böse ist und das einige sogar Sam helfen wollen. Sam erfährt auch das man ihn für den "Antichristen" hält, der alle Dämonen in den Himmel schicken wird. Diese gerüchte führen auch dazu, dass der Vampirjäger Gordon Walker sich auf die Jagd nach Sam macht. In Episode 3.07 Frisches Blut tötet Sam Gordon, mit nichts weiter in den Händen als ein Draht. In 3.11 Und täglich grüßt... sorgt Der Trickster dafür , dass Dean immer und immer wieder stirbt, während er selbts sich nicht daran erinnert. Am Schluss lässt der Trickster Dean sterben und Sam lebt eine lange Zeit ohne ihn, bis er den Trickster erneut trifft und ihn dazu bringen kann, Dean wieder zurück zu holen. In dieser Episode sieht man auch, was aus Sam wird wenn Dean zur Hölle fährt - nähmlich ein zielstrebiger, aber innerlich Toter Jäger. Um Deans Leben zu retten, geht Sam sogar so weit, dass er den mörderischen Wissenschaftler Doctor Benton fragt, wie man ewiges Leben erhalten kann. Doctor Benton ist ein Frankenstein ähnlicher Zombie, der sich selbst nur am Leben erhält, in dem er immer neue Organe klaut um seinen Körper zu reparieren. Da Dean sich weigert so weit zu gehen, muss Sam die Aktion schnell wieder abblasen. Zu Deans Glück finden sie jedoch später heraus, dass ein Dämon namens Lilith, der anscheinend der Neue Messias unter den Dämonen geworden ist, Deans Vertrag hat. Bevor Sam und Dean los stürmen um Lilith zu töten, erklärt Ruby, dass Lilith zu mächtig sei aber das es trotzdem einen Weg gebe um Dean zu helfen, dafür müsste er jedoch seine Dämonischen Kräfte wieder zum leben erwecken - die jedoch zeit dem Tod des Gelbäugigen verschwunden sind - und erst dann würde es ihnen gelingen Lilith zu besiegen. Dean lässt jedoch nicht zu das Sam diesen Weg geht und stiehlt Rubys Dämonenmesser, das neben den Colt die einzige Waffe ist, die einen Dämon töten kann. Im Staffel Finale 3.16 Die Zeit läuft ab, schaffen es Dean und Sam, trotz der mühe nicht, Lilith zu töten. So muss Sam am Ende hilflos und machtlos zu sehen wie Liliths Höllenhunde Dean in Stücke reißen. Staffel 04 Sam stürzt sich nach dem Tod seines Bruders in die Arbeit. Er jagt wie ein Besessener und verkehrt fast ausschließlich mit Ruby , die der Hölle entkommen konnte, nachdem Lilith sie dorthin wieder verbannt hatte. Er bricht alle Kontakte zu anderen Menschen ab, sogar zu Bobby . Ruby hilft ihm über seinen Verlust hinweg, indem sie eine sexuelle Beziehung miteinander führen. Sie leitet Sam an, seine Kräfte weiter zu trainieren, um die noch immer frei herumlaufende Lilith zu töten. Sam wird besser und lernt, mit seinen Gedanken Dämonen auszutreiben. Bevor Sam mit Ruby auf die Jagd gegangen war, hatte er sich allerdings gegen Bobby durchgesetzt, dass Deans Leichnam nicht verbrannt, sondern nur beerdigt wird, da er noch glaubte, Dean aus der Hölle retten zu können. Dafür benötigt er einen Körper, in den seine Seele zurückkehren kann. Doch seinen Bruder aus der Hölle zu retten, stellte sich bald als unlösbare Herausforderung heraus, da keine der ihm bekannten Methoden zu wirken schien. Darum war Sam auch sehr misstrauisch, als Dean eines Tages mit Bobby vor dem Hotelzimmer steht, lebendig und kerngesund. Er freut sich sehr, dass er seinen geliebten Bruder zurück hat. Doch nun stellen sich viele Fragen: Wer hat Dean befreit? Warum? Und wie? Die Antwort darauf ist einfach und unglaubwürdig zugleich: Es war Castiel, ein Engel des Herrn, weil Gott es so befohlen hat. Sam, der schon immer religiöser war als Dean, fällt es nicht schwer zu glauben, dass es Gott und Engel gibt, auch wenn es ihm zunächst nicht vergönnt ist, Castiel persönlich kennen zu lernen. Castiel fällt Sam auch in den Rücken, indem er Dean verrät, dass er noch immer mit Ruby seine Kräfte einsetzt und mit seinen Gedanken Dämonen austreibt, obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde es nicht tun. Daraufhin haben die Brüder einen riesigen Streit. Als es dann soweit ist und Sam auch Castiel kennen lernt, ist er entsetzt, wie kalt und herzlos der Engel wirkt. Ebenso entsetzt ist er von Uriel, einem weiteren Engel, der nicht davor zurückschreckt, eine ganze Stadt zu zerstören, um zu bekommen, was er will. Sam ist jedoch nicht der einzige, der ein Geheimnis hatte. Dean vertraute Sam zunächst nicht an, dass er jeden einzelnen Moment in der Hölle erinnert. Sam zeigt sehr großes Verständnis, als Dean es ihm letztlich erzählt, er wirkt gar, als hätte er Mitleid mit seinem großen Bruder. Insgesamt wirkt Sam jedoch sehr kalt und distanziert bis dahin. Langsam baut sich wieder ein Vertrauensverhältnis der Brüder aufeinander auf, obwohl es immer so wirkt, als sei dieses Vertrauen bei Sam stärker als bei Dean. Sam bricht sehr schnell sein Versprechen, kein Dämonenblut mehr zu trinken, denn nur so können sie Alastair die Geheimnisse entlocken, die er nicht preisgeben will. Sam tötet den Dämon, doch obwohl ihnen dies das Leben rettet, ist Castiel von der Entwicklung nicht begeistert. Sam hat mittlerweile eine so hohe Abhängigkeit von Rubys Blut, dass sich seine Augen beim Austreiben Alastairs dämonisch schwarz verfärben. Als Sam Ruby über einen längeren Zeitraum nicht treffen kann wird deutlich, wie abhängig Sam nun vom Dämonenblut ist. Er zeigt alle Anzeichen eines Drogensüchtigen: Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, Schlafmangel, Nervosität, Ruhelosigkeit und permanente Gereiztheit. Als Dean, Castiel und er einen Dämon töten, kann sich Sam nicht zurückhalten und trinkt das Dämonenblut des soeben erledigten Dämons. Sam ist eindeutig auf Entzug, was Dean mehr als sorgenvoll zusehen lässt. Dean ist geschockt, wie wenig menschlich Sam jetzt noch wirkt. Er sieht keinen anderen Ausweg, als Sam in Bobbys Panikkeller zu sperren, um ihn dort auf einen Entzug zu setzen, der ihn endlich von dem Dämonenblut befreit. frame|left|Sam auf entzug Im Panikkeller beginnt Sams Entgiftung, während der er stark halluziniert. So glaubt er, von Alastair gefoltert zu werden, von seiner Mutter verstanden und von Dean gequält und ausgelacht zu werden. Castiel befreit Sam aus seinem Kerker, was ihm so angeordnet wurde, auch wenn er die Handlung für falsch hält. Sam macht sich aus dem Staub und sucht sofort Ruby, damit er seine Sucht wieder befriedigen kann. Ruby erzählt ihm, dass nur noch wenige Siegel übrig sind, und diese müssen von Lilith selbst zerstört werden. Dies führt dazu, dass Sam Lilith aufspüren will, um sie endgültig zu vernichten. Ruby und Sam werden derweil aber von Dean gejagt und gefunden. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen den Brüdern, in dessen Verlauf Sam Dean beinahe umbringt. Dean sagt ihm, dass, wenn er jetzt gehe, er für immer fort bleiben könne. Diesen Satz hat ihr Vater schon einmal zu Sam gesagt, als Sam lieber zum College gegangen ist, als das Familienerbe der Jäger weiterzuführen. Sam lässt den geschwächten Dean am Boden liegen und verschwindet mit Ruby. Sein Hass auf Lilith und seine Drogenabhängigkeit haben seinen Willen unter Kontrolle.thumb|299px|Sam als er Lilith tötet Schlussendlich können Ruby und Sam Lilith stellen, er tötet sie mit Hilfe der Kräfte, die er durch das Dämonenblut besitzt. Ruby zeigt endlich ihre wahre Gestalt und eröffnet Sam, dass es ihr immer nur darum ging, dass Sam das Tor zu Luzifers Käfig öffnet. Sam erkennt zu spät, dass er soeben das letzte Siegel gebrochen hat. Dean eilt ihm zur Hilfe und tötet Ruby mit ihrem eigenen Messer, doch auch er kann nur zusehen, wie das Tor zur Hölle sich öffnet und Luzifer frei kommt. Staffel 05 Sam und Dean werden gerettet und finden sich in einem Flugzeug wieder. Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach Erklärungen und vor allem Castiel. Der allerdings ist laut Chuck tot und kann ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Doch sie bekommen den Rat, Michaels Schwert zu suchen. Derweilen ist das Verhältnis der Brüder zueinander mehr als nur angespannt. Sie beschließen, zunächst getrennte Wege zu gehen, und Sam lebt eine Zeit ein monsterfreies Leben. Doch plötzlich sucht Jess ihn auf, die sich allerdings als Luzifer entpuppt, der ihre Gestalt angenommen hat. Luzifer teilt Sam mit, dass er sein wahres Gefäß sei und er ihn Zugang gewähren muss, da Dean Michaels Gefäß ist und es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Erzengeln kommen muss. Kurz nach diesem Zwischenfall treffen sich die Brüder wieder und beschließen gemeinsam, gegen die Engel und Dämonen zu kämpfen. Sam ficht die gesamte Zeit über seinen Kampf gegen die Sucht nach Dämonenblut, gleichzeitig versucht er Deans Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen, was ihm nur langsam gelingt. Doch das Verhältnis ist so sehr in Scherben, dass es unmöglich scheint. Sam ist sehr traurig darüber und glaubt nicht wirklich daran, dass sie es schaffen, den Erzengeln zu widerstehen. Dean entschuldigt sich schließlich bei Sam, dass er ihn für die Apokalypse verantwortlich gemacht habe, Dean habe das erste Siegel gebrochen und sei somit ebenso schuld daran wie Sam. Langsam bessert sich das Verhältnis, erreicht aber nicht wieder alte Werte. Erst als sie auf den von Engeln und Dämonen gleichermaßen gejagten Jungen Jesse stoßen, merkt man, dass beide Brüder noch immer auf der gleichen Seite stehen. Sie sind dagegen, Jesse umzubringen für das, als was er geboren wurde. Sie zeigen ihm einen Weg, wie er damit umgehen kann, und erleben zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ein positives Geschwistererlebnis. Nach einer neuerlichen Begegnung mit dem Trickster, der sich als Erzengel Gabriel entpuppt, erfahren sie mehr über die zerstrittenen Brüder Luzifer und Michael. Gabriel sagt ihnen allerdings auch, dass er ihnen nicht helfen wird, da er nur will, dass der Kampf zwischen seinen Geschwistern aufhört. Er kann den ewigen Streit nicht mehr ertragen. Auf einer Supernatural-Convention bekommen die Brüder wertvolle Informationen von einem Fan. Daraufhin machen sich Sam und Dean auf die Suche nach dem Colt, den sie bei Crowley finden. Er hilft ihnen bereitwillig, da auch er will, dass Luzifer stirbt. Luzifer hat laut Crowley nämlich kein Problem damit, Dämonen zu opfern, wenn er so sein Ziel erreichen kann. Hat er einmal die Menschheit unter seine Kontrolle gebracht, würde er alle Dämonen vernichten. Das will Crowley, der selbst ja auch ein Dämon ist, natürlich nicht und hilft den Brüdern. Doch anstatt Luzifer töten zu können, müssen sie mit ansehen, wie dieser den apokalyptischen Reiter Tod beschwört und bei dem Kampf Jo und Ellen sterben. Sam ist über den Tod seiner Freunde traurig, bei weitem aber nicht so sehr am Boden zerstört wie Dean. Sie geben nicht auf und kämpfen weiter, und obwohl alle Engel versuchen, Sam zu vernichten, schaffen sie es nicht. Mittlerweile hat dieser seine Meinung bezüglich seiner Zustimmung geändert und will Luzifer auf keinen Fall erlauben, ihn zu besetzen. Auch seine Sucht hat er bis dato im Griff, wird aber vom apokalyptischen Reiter Hunger gezwungen wieder Dämonenblut zu trinken, um Dean zu retten. Dieser ist über den Rückfall sehr enttäuscht und sperrt Sam zur Ausnüchterung in Bobbys Bunker. Bald darauf werden Sam und Dean von anderen Jägern umgebracht und kommen in den Himmel, wo sie unter anderem Ash wiedertreffen. Nach der Begebenheit muss Sam mit ansehen, wie Dean die Halskette, die er ihm als Kind geschenkt hat, wegwirft. Doch weniger, weil er Sam nicht vertraut, sondern vielmehr, weil er die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation erkennt. Sam scheint darüber trotzdem sehr unglücklich. Die Stimmung kippt und Dean ist bereit Michael als Hülle zu dienen, da die Situation aussichtslos erscheint. Doch die Ereignisse überschlagen sich und Michael kann Adam Milligan, den jüngeren Halbbruder der Winchesters für sich als Hülle gewinnen, nachdem er ihn wiederbelebt hat. Sam und Dean gelingt es nicht, Adam aus dem Klauen der Engel zu befreien. Es ist Gabriel, der noch einmal auf sie zukommt und ihnen vor seinem Tod einen Ausweg zeigt, wie sie Luzifer und Michael loswerden können. Dementsprechend hält Sam sich für bereit, sich von Luzifer besetzen zu lassen und ihn kontrollieren zu können. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Luzifer und Michael, die Sam und Adam als Gefäße nutzen, in welchem Sam erst im letzten Moment Macht über seinen Körper erlangt und es schafft, sich, Luzifer, Adam und Michael in den Käfig zu sperren, der zuvor schon Luzifer erfolgreich festgehalten hatte. Vor dem Kampf rang Sam Dean das Versprechen ab, dass dieser nach dem Kampf ein normales Leben führen und auf keinen Fall versuchen soll, ihn zu retten. Widerwillig stimmt Dean zu und sucht nach Sams Verschwinden Lisa und Ben auf. Eine Weile später steht Sam unter einer Laterne vor dem Haus und blickt auf das Haus der drei. Staffel 06 *Permanenter Charakter Staffel 07 Staffel 08 Staffel 09 *Der Engel Ezekiel will Dean helfen und versucht deswegen, Sam am Leben zu erhalten. Um das zu bewerkstelligen, nimmt er ihn als Hülle, Sam weiß davon jedoch nichts und der Engel hält sich meist zurück. Tode *Sam stirbt in 2.21 Der Sturm bricht los (1) als Jake Talley ihn ein Messer in den Rücken rammt. In 2.22 Der Sturm bricht los (2) wird er von Dean wieder zum Leben erweckt. *Sam stirbt in 4.08 Wunschdenken als Hope Lynn Casey sich wünscht, ein Blitz würde ihn treffen. Später wurde dieser Wunsch Rückgängig gemacht. *Sam Erstickt in Mein Name ist Luzifer nachdem Zachariah seine Lungen entfernt, was später rückgangig gemacht wird. *In Sonnenfinsternis sterben Sam und Dean als sie von zwei wütenden Jägern erschoßen werden, weil Sam die Apokalypse startete. Sie werden jedoch von Joshua zurück gebracht. *In Die Engel wachen über Dich wird Sam von Anna Milton getötet, als sie ihm in den Bauch sticht. Minuten später wird er jedoch von Michael zurück gebracht. *Während das Finale von Staffel 5 opfert sich Sam indem er ins Käfig springt und dabei Michael, Luzifer und Adam mitreißt. Castiel bringt ihm jedoch in der darauffolgenden Nacht zurück. Aber ohne seine Seele. Trivia *Sam teilt sich seinen Geburtstag mit Eric Kripkes Sohn. (nur Monat und Tag) *Sams Charakter wurde durch Luke Skywalker von Star Wars inspiriert. Ironischerweise spricht Sams deutscher Synchrosprecher, Wanja Gerick, die Stimme von Anakin Skywalker, Lukes Vater. *Sam wurde nach seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits benannt. *Sam, sowie jeder andere der Winchester Familie, stamm von Kain und Abel ab. *Sam leidet unter Coulrophobie (Angst vor Clowns). *Er hatte als Kind eine "Magier-Phase" und wollte mal Zauberer werden (siehe Illusionen). *Laut Eric Kripke, sollte Sam die eigentliche Hauptfigur der Serie sein. Er sollte ein Reporter sein, der für seine Zeitung übernatürliche Phänomene aufklärt. *Ein Running Gag der Show ist das er fast immer einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommt. *Er lässt sich nur von seinen Nächsten "Sammy" nennen (siehe Blutrausch). *Sam hat die zwei größten Antagonisten getötet bzw. besiegt, Lilith am Ende der 4. Staffel und Luzifer am Ende der Fünften. (Wenn man den Erzengel Michael als Antagonist ansieht sind es drei) *Sam ist der einzige Winchester der es nicht schaffte, erfolgreich einen Deal mit einem Dämon zu machen. *Laut Dean bekommt Sam Blähungen wenn er Burritos isst (siehe Gelbfieber). *Sam ist, wie alle Mitglieder aus den Team Free Will, in der Hölle, dem Fegefeuer und dem Himmel gewesen. *Es wurde in der Show schon oft gezeigt, dass er religiös ist. Angeblich bewundert Sam Engel, das ändert sich auch nach der 4. Staffel nicht. *Viele Charaktere die auf romantische oder sexuelle Weise mit Sam zusammen waren sind danach entweder gestorben oder haben sich als Monster entpuppt, oder beides. (Ausnahmen sind Dr. Cera Roberts, Lori Sorensen und Amelia Richardson ) '' **Dean macht in 4.14 ''(Sex und Gewalt) und 7.08 (Zeit zu heiraten), ein paar Anspielung darauf. In 8.20 "Pac-Man Fever", macht Charlie eine Anspielung darauf. *Im Fandom und in der Serie wird oft erwähnt, er hätte einen knuffigen Hundeblick. *Sam ist der einzige Charakter, der es schaffte die Verbindung zu brechen, nachdem er von einem Engel besessen war. *Sam ist auch der einzige Charakter der von einem Engel und einem Dämon gleichzeitig besetzt wurde. *Sams Übernatürliche Kräfte scheinen in Supernatural The Animation, stärker zu sein als in der Serie. In ''Rising Son ''lässt er ein Monster explodieren als dieser versucht Dean zu töten und er war dabei erst 7 Jahre alt. Im ersten Teil von ''All Hell Breakes Loose ''erschaft er eine art Kraftfeld, um sich herum als Jake ihn angreift. Im zweiten Teil reisst er Jake dem Arm ab und schlägt ihn, möglicherweise mit Superstärke, zu Tode. *In der ersten Version von ''Supernatural ''hielt Sam Dean, für einen Serienkiller und dachte kurzzeitig er hätte ihre Eltern ermordet. In dieser Version wusste Sam nichts von Familiengeschäft oder das Monster wirklich existierten, dies wurde jedoch geändert, da Eric Kripke dachte, es sei zu viel aufwand, Sam die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Galerie 59899 1323360481646 full.jpg|Sam 830px-Meg in sam scary.jpg|Sam vom Dämon besessen Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Dolch eines Erzengels.jpg|Sam und Dean (im Hintergrund) St02Ep09.jpg|Dean und Sam (von links) St02-Ep15.jpg|Dean und Sam in "Tricks und Legenden"|link=Staffel 02: Episode 15 "Tricks und Legenden"|linktext=Dean und Sam in "Tricks und Legenden" St01Ep19.jpg|Sam in "Das Gemälde"|link=Staffel 01: Episode 19 "Das Gemälde"|linktext=Sam in "Das Gemälde" Supernatural-sam-in-hell2.jpg|Sam im Käfig|link=Der Käfig Samanddean.jpg|Sam und Dean SamDeanCastiel.jpg|Sam, Dean und Castiel 300px-709.jpg|Sam, Dean und Bobby auf Jagt sam-winchester.jpg Supernatural Sam.jpg Sam_Swansong.jpg|Sams "Bruderliebe" entnimmt Luzifer die Körperkontrolle supernatural-tv-season-4-2.jpeg|Sam und Deans Tattoos Screenshot (34).png 1378409 10151956858627323 1895323955 n.jpg Sam season 1 episode 17 hell house.jpg|Dean spielt Sam einen Streich SamLeviathan.jpg|Leviathan-Klon von Sam Luzifer in Sam.jpg|Luzifer in Sams Körper (Alternative Zukunft 2014) Screenshot (94).png SPN9.jpg|Sam Staffelfinale Staffel 8 SPN4.png|Misha und Jared SPN29.png|"Ezekiel" in Sam SPN35.png|Sam in "Everybody hates Hitler" SPN53.jpg|Sam und Dean SPNSam.jpg|Sam Staffel 8 Promo-Fotos 1972289 515320281906746 70591801483887281 n.png 1393709 447185695386872 6355339 n.jpg 984126 482435088559917 1575496531342544046 n.jpg 984092 316992551788468 7542790325203230718 n.jpg 553832 372530532852389 1427382998 n.png 542604 344776692294440 940679206 n.png 484839 355134744591968 1349426483 n.jpg 431755 197614890343955 550106988 n.jpg 427938 207219276050183 1882930143 n.jpg 421689 192088340896610 1672425150 n.jpg 389263 208213619284082 497356096 n.jpg 264588 371904436248332 828541747 n.jpg 255115 305059926266117 997230747 n.jpg 179923 258414817597295 1096972051 n.jpg 31539 307857845986325 1483360308 n.png 10years.jpg 3x03.jpg 10300090_316991791788544_4898056287193415684_n.jpg 10363372_476868072449952_55480859001308980_n.png 10405560_441796109290225_3725319298128641509_n.jpg BhU4GWIIIAEAP_v.jpg large.jpg 10463920_642099235867897_5179631324422100504_n.jpg Young_sam_winchester.jpg|Sam als kleiner Junge. Sammy-sam-winchester-2086296-1450-963.jpg|Sam ~ tumblr_mo3x8c4qF01qa7wkeo1_500.png|Sam Winchester tumblr_n176wsUK5s1shtb04o1_500.jpg|Einfach bezaubernd die beiden. (Sam und Dean) tumblr_mkutpb8gka1rj5knio1_1280.jpg ddd.jpg fdgd.jpg ggg.jpg sam-winchester-workout-lwp-1-2-s-307x512.jpg Meooow.jpg vdfgd.jpg Sam2.jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg images (2).jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg SamW.jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg images (14).jpg images (15).jpg images (16).jpg images (17).jpg images (18).jpg images (19).jpg images (20).jpg images (21).jpg images (22).jpg images (23).jpg images (24).jpg images (25).jpg images (26).jpg images (27).jpg images (28).jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (33).jpg images (34).jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg|Sam spielt Dean einen Streich. images (38).jpg en:Sam_Winchester Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Familie Winchester Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:besondere Kinder Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Familie Campbell Kategorie:Menschliche Hüllen Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 03 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10